Flesh
by AndyLawliet
Summary: What is this? A dream? Sebastian seemed real, but Ciel really couldn't be sure. Waking up ruined everything.


A/N: Hi. I really didn't mean for this to end like it did, but I left it for a while and when I returned and tried to finish it, I got bored. So this is my way of changing it. I might've failed. :/

I was originally writing this as a songfic, then it ended up being very loosely based on Flesh by Simon Curtis. Title explanation.

* * *

"Ah, shit, Sebastian…"

Clothes abandoned on the floor in disheveled piles, they were both panting, irregular breaths colliding in the messy kisses being shared. Another not-so-quiet moan from the child in Sebastian's lap, who was pushing roughly against the light, teasing touches.

"Ciel." It made both of them pause.

Biting his lip, Ciel's eyes flashed up to meet his butler's. He tried to keep himself from revealing how the sound of his name murmured in such a way sent an excited shiver through him. He needed to appear serious. "You'd be punished if you used that name under any other circumstances."

Sebastian smirked, seeming suddenly unaffected by their activities. "I want you to understand that this means nothing. There is no emotion here." Running his free hand down from its original place on his master's shoulder, he let it rest at the small of Ciel's back. "It's just sex. I can't have you mistaking it for anything deeper than that."

Ciel was grateful that Sebastian couldn't see the dark blush brought on by those words. His face was already so flushed. Maintaining the eye contact that was making it even harder to breathe, he moved in for another kiss, eyes lowering. "I know. It's what I want."

It was all slowed down then, Sebastian's hand moving along him in an unhurried rhythm that Ciel was sure would drive him insane. Once again gasping for breath, he pushed into the touches, shifting to get closer and tightening his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Oh, god." It was all so new to him. The feelings were far more intense than anything he'd ever done on his own; so much more overwhelming.

Sebastian moved his lips to the boy's neck. He could smell the soul that he was working so hard towards obtaining, hidden not-so-discretely in the child's blood. Pressing rough kisses along the hollow of his throat, he continued moving his hand and felt Ciel shudder with a soft little moan.

Ciel tilted his head back, biting his lip. There was a warm wetness on his neck, and he jumped with a yelp when his butler bit down harshly. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" He demanded, hands tightening into fists and pulling back with a glare.

Eyes narrowing in the slightest in his brief irritation, Sebastian brought a hand to Ciel's face and slowly tilted his chin up. Returning to lick at the bit of blood from his bite, he closed his eyes in bliss at the taste. Delicious. He'd needed this; the small taste of what he was creating.

Another gasp. "Don't stop," the nearly-forgotten child muttered. There was a stinging pain somewhere in his head, but it felt fairly muted by the pleasure Sebastian's hand was causing.

"As if I could," the butler answered, smirking and pushing Ciel gently back.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, frowning as he was assaulted with the worst headache he'd ever experienced. Come to think of it, he hurt all over. Really, Sebastian could've been gentler. With an irritated sigh, he sat up and blinked, looking around for his butler. The idiot was definitely getting reprimanded for this.

There was enough light in the room for him to be sure that he severely overslept. Where the hell was Sebastian? The curtains were opened, so he was definitely around somewhere.

"Sebastian?" His voice seemed to echo in the large room. He waited several seconds, with no results. Then he gave it another try, this time impatiently demanding a response. "Sebastian!"

"You're awake."

Ciel spun around, forced to close his eyes for a moment as the pain in his head sharpened and black danced across his vision. Golden eyes stared back at him from the doorway, dull and flat. "How do you feel?"

Somehow that voice was familiar. _What is going on? _"Who the hell are you?" He used the harsh, defensive tone to cover the rising panic and the tremor in his voice.

Claude looked the small frame up and down, eyes flickering over the boy almost hungrily. "You fell and hit your head, Your Highness. You've been sleeping for the better part of the day now."

"What are you talking about? Where is Sebastian?" _This doesn't make any sense. _He needed to be alone, to sort this out. Running a hand through his messy hair, he commanded, "Get out. It's an order."

Claude obediently left in a dangerous silence and once the door was closed, Ciel moved to close the curtains (the light was killing him) and took a seat on the bed, closing his eyes. This damn headache wasn't helping. It took a moment, but he calmed himself enough to slow down his mind, and pushed the pain away for now.

Claude had to be lying.

* * *

Yeah, I guess this could easily be continued. I'm so lazy; I really need to write more because I'm starting to suck. Review?


End file.
